


【昊坤】海边餐厅

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 厨房play





	【昊坤】海边餐厅

1.

海边的小木屋是黄明昊经营的一间餐厅，热衷厨艺的他老早有了自己开餐厅的打算，挑了个自己喜欢的海边便安顿了下来。现在是淡季，游客不多，他也落得个清净，每天研究下新食谱，其余时间就坐在店门前听着海浪发呆。

 

蓝色的海和金黄的沙滩的画面里，突然多出了一个穿红格子衬衫的人。

那人眼睛直勾勾盯着他的店，走个三两步就踌躇一下，终于慢吞吞靠近了店门口。黄明昊好奇地打量了起来：红格子衬衫里是一件松垮垮的白色背心，两条纤细的腿被破破烂烂的浅蓝色牛仔裤包裹着，小脑袋上顶着一头巧克力色浓密的小卷毛，脸颊许是被海边火辣的阳光晒得泛红，红晕处还衬着星星点点的小雀斑，整个人看起来像只可怜的小狗狗。

真可爱。

 

卷毛小狗狗将手指放在嘴边，歪着头看了看店门口摆放的食物海报，又探着头往店里看了看，眼睛像小狗狗一样眨巴眨巴泛着光。

黄明昊觉得下一秒他的口水就要流出来了。

他站起来走去了门口。

 

“饿了吗？”黄明昊笑盈盈地问到。

小狗狗看了看眼前这个腰上系着粉色围腰的人，想必一定是这间店的主人，他两只手拽着衣角，弱弱地点了点头。

黄明昊揉了揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，带着他进了店里。

“别拘束，想吃什么告诉我，这里是菜单，菜单上没有的我也可以给你做哦。”

小狗狗的脸突然变得更红，拽着衣角的手攒得更紧了。

“那个……我……我没钱……”

黄明昊看着他害羞的样子噗嗤一下笑了。“我请你吃。想吃什么？”

“真的吗？”小狗狗听到这番话两眼放光，水灵灵圆溜溜的大眼睛真诚地望着他。黄明昊笑着点了点头。

“那……我想吃芹菜炒牛肉……”

 

2.

黄明昊在厨房里忙活了没一会儿，就端着一盘色香味俱全的青菜炒牛肉放到小狗狗的面前。

“赶紧吃吧，不够的话锅里还有。”

小狗狗埋头吃了起来，虽然很饿但还是小口小口细嚼慢咽，边吃还边说“好好吃，超级好吃，你超厉害。”

“喜欢吃就好。对了，你叫什么名字？”黄明昊又被他直白的夸赞逗笑了。

“蔡……蔡徐坤。”他将嘴里的食物吞下去后再慢慢开了口。

“我叫黄明昊，你可以叫我Justin。我可以叫你坤坤吗？”黄明昊坐在他对面，手托着下巴认真看着正在进食的蔡徐坤。连吃饭也像只小狗狗，可爱。他心里想。

蔡徐坤抬起快埋进碗里的小脑袋，朝眼前的人使劲点了点头。“Justin，Justin。”他像第一次学会这个音节一样，重复念着这个英文名。

吃了半天终于把碗吃见底了，他擦了擦嘴，端着碗就往厨房去。“谢谢招待Justin，我来洗碗吧。”

懂得察言观色的黄明昊仿佛看出了蔡徐坤的小心思，也没阻止他，若无其事轻飘飘的问他：“坤坤，没事的话，留下来帮忙吗？店里只有我一个人，有时想有个人搭把手呢。包吃住，每天给你做好吃的。”

“真的吗？我可以吗？我不会做饭……可是我想学！你可以教我做饭吗？”

“好啊，当然可以。今天天色不早了，你先去洗澡吧。我看你跟我差不多高，我去找换洗的衣服给你放在浴室哦。”

黄明昊转身去了卧室，留下一个不明意味的笑容。

 

“明天应该会有好吃的了。”他自言自语到。

 

3.

 

第二天黄明昊早早出了门，去市场采购了新鲜的草莓回到店里，发现蔡徐坤系着他那条粉色围腰在店里弯着腰擦桌子。

蔡徐坤看到远处黄明昊的身影，跑到店门口拿着手上白色的抹布朝他用力挥着。

“坤坤，我回来啦，我买了新鲜的草莓，今天我们不开门营业了，我就专心教你做草莓慕斯蛋糕吧。”

他嘴角挂着一抹笑，拉下了店铺的帘子，拎着一筐草莓进了厨房，蔡徐坤也跟着他进去想要帮忙。

“Justin，我来帮你洗草莓！”他将一筐草莓放进水池，仔仔细细洗了起来。

黄明昊也没有闲着，拿出烘焙工具，将低筋面粉倒进烘焙盆，再慢慢倒进淡奶油，拿出打蛋器搅拌了起来。过了不一会儿，做蛋糕用的奶油就打发得初见成效。蔡徐坤在一旁边洗草莓边好奇地看着黄明昊面前那盆奶油，从一盆液体在搅拌下慢慢变得粘稠。开小差的蔡徐坤，身前被水沾湿了一大片都没有注意到。

“坤坤要不要来试试？”

说着就把手里的自动打蛋器关了电源递到蔡徐坤手里。

蔡徐坤拿起打蛋器放到烘焙盆里，打开了电源。打蛋器的力道比他想象中大，一个没拿稳，奶油就飞溅到了他的脸上。

“哎呀，我好笨喏。”

黄明昊从身后圈住他，一只手撑在案台上，另一只手握住他拿着打蛋器的手，头靠在他的耳侧，轻轻说道：“坤坤不笨，是打蛋器的错。”

突如其来的亲密接触和耳畔吞吐的气息令蔡徐坤的耳根一下子红了，也不知是海边湿热的空气还是别的原因，他觉得身上出汗了，黏糊糊的。

奶油打发得差不多后，黄明昊关掉打蛋器，伸出手指沾了一点奶油伸到蔡徐坤嘴边。“好了哦，尝尝你第一次做的奶油~”蔡徐坤像小猫咪一样先伸出舌头试探着舔了一下，然后将黄明昊沾满奶油的手指用双唇包裹着吸了一口。

“好甜~~”

“是吗？让我尝尝。”

“嗯嗯~~你尝……唔……？！”

 

4.

没等蔡徐坤话说完，黄明昊已经搂着他的脖子吻了下去，舌尖在蔡徐坤的双唇舔舐略过。

“嗯，是挺甜的。”黄明昊舔了了自己的嘴唇，又吸了吸刚才被蔡徐坤舔过的手指。

蔡徐坤满脸通红地转过身，伸出小拳头不痛不痒地砸在黄明昊胸口。“你……你干嘛？”

“我尝奶油啊。”黄明昊没理会蔡徐坤的控诉。“倒是你，怎么衣服都湿了。”

被黄明昊这么一说，蔡徐坤才发现自己胸口湿了一大片。“啊这个是刚才洗草莓……”

“坤坤真的笨手笨脚的，你还是不要在我店里帮忙了。”

“你要赶我走吗？”蔡徐坤听到黄明昊这么说，突然慌了神。他又拽紧了衣角，低着头不敢看黄明昊。

“我意思是，你以后只负责吃就好了。”

蔡徐坤听到这番话后，又露出了亮晶晶的狗狗眼，他抬起头看向黄明昊。“可是我真的很想帮忙……有什么别的我能做的吗？”

“有啊，还真有只能你做的。”

“做什么？”

“做我的蔡。”

 

他将蔡徐坤抵在案台面前，捧着红通通的小脸蛋在额头上落下一个温柔的吻。他的吻经过了蔡徐坤脸上可爱的雀斑，挺立的鼻尖，最后来到了刚刚品尝过的，香甜的花瓣唇。他试探着撬开两瓣唇，舌头在口腔里捕捉躲藏逃窜着的小猫舌，捕捉成功后就开始毫不留情的吮吸。

接吻发出啧啧的水声令厨房的空气瞬间升温，他将手伸进蔡徐坤湿漉漉的衣服里面，隔着衣服早就若隐若现的乳头终于被他握在手中，交替揉捏着两点，不一会儿两点就变成了两颗挺立的粉红豆豆。

“呜……Justin你在干嘛……”

黄明昊伸手脱掉了那件碍事的衣服，两颗好看的粉红豆豆展现在眼前。“坤坤，穿着湿衣服是会感冒的哦。”

“宝贝，我想做蔡。”

“现……现在吗？做什么菜？”

“做蔡徐坤的蔡啊。”

黄明昊脱下了自己的衣服裤子后，帮着蔡徐坤也脱下了他的裤子，只剩一条粉色的围腰系在他纤细的腰间。他将双腿挤进蔡徐坤的腿间，二人早已抬头的性器触碰在一起隔着围腰上下摩擦着。“小坤坤好像也想要哦~” 

在粉色围腰的遮挡下，减轻了蔡徐坤心中的羞耻感，但色情感却更加浓烈了。他白嫩的肌肤在粉色围腰的衬托下，又增添了几分粉嫩。黄明昊伸手握住围腰下蔡徐坤的性器，撸动了起来。

“唔……哈……Justin……”

撸动的频率越来越快，蔡徐坤咬着嘴唇强忍着自己都不敢相信的呻吟声，但最终还是随着喷薄而出的粘液失声叫了出来。“哈啊啊~~~”

“好了，现在到我了哦，宝贝。”

黄明昊解下沾上了蔡徐坤体液的围腰，低头含住他胸前挺立的粉豆豆，双手伸到身后揉捏着富有弹性的股瓣。“如果要做面包，也是要这样揉捏面团和面的哦。”在上下半身的刺激下，刚刚交代出去的蔡徐坤的下体又缓缓抬起了头。

“宝贝，还想要吗？马上就满足你哦。”

黄明昊将手伸向刚才二人一起打发好的奶油，然后将沾了一手的奶油探进蔡徐坤的股间，在花穴门口抚摸了几下后边将一根手指插进了密庭深处。

“唔啊~~不要……”蔡徐坤被突如其来的异物深入刺激得用力挺起了腰，黄明昊没有理会他无力的拒绝，“宝贝，你夹太紧了，放松一点就舒服了哦。”感受到小穴的收缩后，在奶油的润滑下他又加进了两根手指。三根手指在紧致的甬道内像打奶油一样搅动着，蔡徐坤也由一开始的抗拒慢慢接受起来，皱起来的眉头也渐渐抚平，嘴唇微张着发出一丝丝微弱的呻吟。

“唔……嗯……”见到他渐入佳境的模样，黄明昊抽出手指，将蔡徐坤抱起放到案台上，抬起他的双腿，随手撸动了两下自己的性器便捅进了借着奶油做好了扩张的蜜穴。“啊啊~~Justin……”刚送进去便被肠肉紧密包裹着的大肉棒开始缓慢抽动起来，蔡徐坤的两条大长腿也不由自主地像水草般缠上他的腰间。

开始迎合起来的蔡徐坤激起了黄明昊的占有欲，他将缠在他腰间的双腿抬得更高，性器也更加横冲直撞地在甬道内深入浅出。蔡徐坤双手撑在身后，仰起头感受着这场突如其来的激烈性事。

“宝贝，今天的草莓很甜哦，尝尝吧。”黄明昊拿起一粒洗干净的草莓，摘掉芥蒂后用牙齿咬着送到了蔡徐坤口中。草莓在他口中被二人的唇齿舌挤烂，粉红色的汁水顺着他的嘴角流了下来，滴在了他的胸前。黄明昊吮吸掉他口中所有的汁水后，低头顺着草莓的汁液在蔡徐坤身体上舔舐着，不放过每一滴。

“宝贝，你真甜。”

如此情色的画面令他的性器涨得更大，他身下的抽插每一次都捅到最底，然后将整根性器拔出来只留龟头在里面，如此反复进行着彻底的抽插。

“哈……啊……不行了Justin……”

“不可以说不行哦，我还没爽够。”

黄明昊将人从案台上抱下来翻了个身让蔡徐坤背对着他，然后将自己的性器重新插了进去。他双手掐着蔡徐坤的腰部，开始了不同于刚才频率的抽插。

后入式令蔡徐坤变得更加敏感，这样的姿势也让黄明昊更加放肆，每一次抽插仿佛都要贯穿他的身体。黄明昊的小腹撞击着他的臀部，发出肉体击打的啪啪声。

黄明昊伸手又蘸了些奶油抹在蔡徐坤的背上，湿热的舌尖在他的背上游走着，舔掉了背上的奶油。这还不够，他还在背上留下了一个个红红的吻痕。

“宝贝，你就是我的草莓慕斯蛋糕，全世界最可口的蛋糕。”

 

“唔……啊~啊~~”蔡徐坤的呻吟变得更加急促，大肉棒的活塞运动也变得更加激烈，黄明昊在顶到一个不同的点后感受到身下人挺起了腰部并伴随着一声长长的呻吟。

他开始对着那个点发起猛烈的冲击，频率越来越快的抽插令蔡徐坤欲罢不能，挺起腰抬起头发出一阵阵破碎的叫声。他的前端性器在仅靠前列腺高潮的刺激下再次射精，黄明昊也在最后疯狂的打桩后，伴随着一声低吼射在了他的体内。

蔡徐坤浑身瘫软地趴在案台上，黄明昊将他下体流出的体液一点点清理干净，然后将人打横抱起来到了浴室，轻轻放到了浴缸里。

 

“宝贝。”

“嗯？”

“做菜你也别学了，我做给你吃就好。”

“好呀。”蔡徐坤笑了笑，在黄明昊唇上落下一个深深的吻。

“但是，作为交换，你就做我的蔡吧。”

 

放好热水后两个人一起泡在浴缸里，又做了一次。

 

-Fin-


End file.
